Stray Chaser
by IamDragonFury
Summary: My first Creepypasta based fic, so don't expect anything golden. While coming home late from a long night of feeding, Eyeless Jack meets Kate, aka the Chaser, when she saves him from the Rake. When the young proxy reveals her desire to abandon Slender Man, E.J. brings her back to the Pasta Gang house with mixed reactions.
1. Chapter 1

Stray Chaser

Chapter 1

Oh boy, my first pasta monster centered fics, I can't promise anything. Also, I do not own _any _of the characters in this story. I do have my own Pasta Monster, but I have yet to get her Creepypasta up, and she won't be in any of my fics until then, however, there are a couple of pics of her on Deviantart if anyone's curious.

So...yeah, here we go.

* * *

It was 2:00 in the morning, the moon glowing in the clear dark sky, illuminating the cool haze in the late autumn air. Dead leaves tumbled weakly in the gentle, yet chilly, wind along the forest floor, which was coated with a light frost. Evidence that the end of fall was near and the start of winter was fast approaching.

In the shadows of the forest, a masked, bloodstained youth, known as Eyeless Jack was making his way home after a long night of feeding himself.

"Ah man," the boy with vacant eye sockets groaned, "it's getting late, I should've made my way back hours ago, but I just _had _to get greedy when I went by that house where those dumb college girls were having a sleepover. If you ask me, they all seemed a bit old to be having a slumber party."

As E.J. passed through the invisible wall that led into the Zalgo realm (the Creepypasta world in my stories), he picked up his pace, wanting to get home and out of the woods as soon as possible. The forest was Slender Man's domain, and anyone who was out in it between 7:00 pm and 6:00 am was fair game for the monstrous creature, human or not. Eyeless Jack and his Pasta Buddies were always at the mercy of Slender man, because they lived in his territory, they had to abide by his rules; he was basically their sadistic, burdensome landlord.

Eyeless Jack was not too worried about it though, if by chance he _was_ caught by Slender, the most the monster could do was rough him up. The only thing Slender could not do was kill him, because Zalgo would not allow it, and nobody was above the law of Zalgo, not even Slender Man.

Of course, Slender was not the only thing that came out at night.

"Oh Zalgo, it getting cold," E.J. shuddered, had his mask not been on, his breath definitely would have been visible in the air, "good thing I'm almost home."

He kept walking, but could not go much faster because he was starting to get cold and tired.

Suddenly, he heard a noise, the sound of heavy footsteps among the dead leaves and frosty ground.

"_Uh oh,_" the young organ eater thought, "_is that Slender?_" E.J. was worried that Slender Man was now coming up on him, until a new thought hit him, "_Wait, no, Slender is a silent stalker, it can't be him._"

His thoughts were confirmed when he heard an eerie growl come from the shadows, proof that it was not Slender Man who was following him. Against his better judgment, Eyeless Jack stopped and turned around to see what was really stalking him. In the darkness of the woods, E.J. made out a dark figure with glowing eyes and very long claws coming toward him. The young Pasta Person backed away slowly, and when the ominous figure finally made it into the moonlight, it became completely visible.

Eyeless Jack cringed as he recognized the creature, it was horrid beast known as the Rake, and its soulless eyes were locked firmly on the young organ harvester.

"Shit!" E.J. gasped, and started running.

As he ran, he could hear the Rake quickly coming up behind him, panting and snarling, logs smashing beneath its feet. Eyeless Jack knew it was nearly impossible to outrun the Rake, just as it was impossible to escape Slender once he's spotted you, but he could not help but try.

Unlike Slender Man, the Rake was so animalistic he was barely sapient at all, therefore he did have the mindset to obey or even understand the laws of Zalgo. Meaning that if he caught someone, human or not, he could kill and devour them without consequences.

EJ jumped down a small hill, only to land wrong and jar his leg.

"Gah, dammit!" he uttered, falling to the ground.

It was then that the Rake caught up with Eyeless jack, pouncing and pinning the eyeless Pasta Teen to the ground. EJ felt his blood run cold, remaining completely still and silent as the Rake eyed him ravenously, if he had eyes there would have been a much more distinct look of fear on his face. EJ squeezed his eyelids shut as the Rake geared up to chow down, thinking his end was imminent.

Suddenly, a loud, feminine shriek rang out, bringing EJ to open his eyelids out of curiosity; the Rake looked up in confusion and out of nowhere was broadsided so hard, he was knocked off of Eyeless Jack. Allowing the eyeless youth to sit up and see what was happening.

To E.J.'s surprise, the Rake was being brutally pummeled by a humanoid in white hoodie and dark-colored pants, and judging by the sound of its growls, it was definitely a girl. The girl swung her fists into the Rake's face so hard, E.J. could hear the monster's skull crack on impact.

The Rank shrunk away and the girl shooed it off, snarling, "Get! Get!"

With that, the monster fled to the shadows.

With the ordeal over, E.J. looked at the girl, who was watching after the Rake as it disappeared into the darkness. When it was gone, the girl finally acknowledged the organ-eating youth she had spontaneously saved. She looked at Eyeless Jack, revealing that she too was wearing a mask, white dirt-stained mask.

E.J. feebly waved a hand to her, the girl stepped away and tried to bolt off.

"Wait!" the eyeless one called.

He got to his feet, stumbling as he felt a very slight twinge in his leg.

The masked girl stopped and looked back.

"Who are you?" Eyeless Jack asked.

The girl timidly wrapped her arms around herself, an odd mannerism for one who had just cracked the Rake's skull.

"Uhh," the girl replied softly, her voice low and growly, "the...Chaser."

Eyeless Jack did not believe it, that could not have been her actual name. After all Jeff was not just "The Killer" and he himself was not merely "The Eyeless".

He got closer to her.

"Come on," he said, reaching out for her mask, "there's gotta be more than that..."

The Chaser backed away, not wanting her mask to be touched.

"I'm Jack," E.J. said, removing his own mask, "Eyeless Jack."

The girl seemed strangely mesmerized by the sight, and just like that, she reached up and grabbed her own mask.

"I-I'm...Kate..." she said, slowly pulling off her mask, "just Kate. Proxy Kate if you wanna get technical with it."

The word "Proxy" echoed in Eyeless Jack's head.

"_Proxy?_" he thought, "_oh shit."_

Normally anyone who had the word "Proxy" in their name was associated with the infamous Slender Man.

E.J. looked at Kate, her skin was very light colored, but not nearly as light as Jeff's, her black hair was medium length and wild, her bloodshot eyes were a grayish hazel colored (I don't think there's a confirmed eye color for Kate, but I could be wrong) and her face was covered in scratches, scars, and smears of dirt. However, by Pasta Monster standards, she looked pretty good.

"Where's...Slender?" Eyeless Jack wondered.

Kate lowered her head.

"Don't know," she grumbled, "don't care."

"Well then...what are you doing here?" E.J. replied.

"R-Ran away," Kate growled, "had to...quit."

Not really the answer E.J. had expected.

"Quit?" he inquired, "Quit what?"

"Quit...Slender," the Chaser huffed, "He beats, always, I hate! Hate!"

So, by what Eyeless Jack gathered by her broken speech, this proxy did not want to work for Slender Man anymore? If that was true, then Slender was another proxy down, because less than a year ago, the Pasta Gang took in Masky and Hoodie, two other proxies, after they chose to abandon Slender Man and work for themselves. Based on personal experiences of the Pasta Gang's and statements from the ex-Slender minions, Slender Man was known around the Pastaverse for being abusive to those in his power. Which, explained why the proxies wore long clothing and masks so often.

"So...Slender Man hurts you?" Eyeless Jack inquired, wanting to make sure he got it right.

Kate moaned sadly and nodded.

E.J. pitied the Chaser, as the state of a Slender proxy was a rather tragic one; once a human went full proxy, their former life left behind, there was no going back. However, while the proxies still retained the powers and appearance they took in their transformation, if they could find the will, they could withdraw from their horrid master. However, the desertion was not without consequences, which meant that if a proxy wanted to quit they had to keep their distance from Slender Man as much as possible. Lest the monster decides to take revenge.

The eyeless one thought about it for a moment.

"Why don't you come with me?" he offered.

Kate looked up from the ground.

"My friends and I live not too far from here," Eyeless Jack informed, "and there's other proxies that left Slender there as well."

The information seemed to intrigue the Chaser.

"So...you wanna?" E.J. asked.

Kate took a moment to think, then finally nodded.

"Great," Eyeless Jack said, "but, we better move fast, because you never know when or if you-know-who might show up."

Kate followed as E.J. quickly led her toward the edge of the forest, where the Pasta Gang lived.

* * *

Oh boy, I don't have high hopes for this, this Creepypasta biz seems to be a bit of a gray area for me, regardless of what's considered canon or not, it does not really matter to me. All though I don't always stick to canon in a lot of fics I write, regardless, there will be a lot of inaccuracies with certain characters, especially Masky and Hoodie since I've never seen that Marble Hornets stuff and I'm not sure if I want to, I looked it up, but it confused me.

Also, in a lot of Pasta fan fics I've read, all the Pasta Monsters seem to be allies or work together a lot, but in pasta fic arcs, that's not the case. In my pasta fan fics, Zalgo is like a king/god to the "Pastaverse" who sets all the rules and watches over all the pasta monsters, Slender Man is the enemy who antagonizes the Pasta Gang, the Rake is kind of a neutral, but can be used by anyone who can overpower him, Laughing Jack will a be a neutral who pesters bother the antagonists and protagonists.

In a nutshell, it'll just incredibly weird.


	2. Chapter 2

Stray Chaser

Chapter 2

Moving on.

* * *

It was now close to 2:30 in the morning and everyone in the Pasta Gang Household was still fast asleep, however, the peaceful silence of the house was broken by the sudden sound of loud knocking at the front door.

The noise roused Smile Dog, who was sleeping at the foot of Jeff the Killer's bed, and drove him to start barking. Jeff awoke to the deformed canine's raucous barking, as did his roommate, BEN Drowned, who was in his own bed on the other side of the room.

"Agh, what's happening?" BEN groaned.

"Someone's at the door." Jeff sighed pulling off his eye mask.

"Who comes over at this hour?" BEN questioned, burying his face in his pillow.

Jeff got up and staggered downstairs to the front door, with Smile Dog following him the whole way. He opened the eye slot in the door to see who was there before opening it, a precaution the housemates took to look out for enemies. The young killer found that it was fellow Pasta Monster, Eyeless Jack.

"E.J.?" Jeff voiced, "You're home late, like really late."

"I know, and I can explain," Eyeless Jack replied, "but, I have to ask...we have room for one more, right?"

"That depends on who the "one more" is?" Jeff said.

He then unfastened all fourteen locks on the door, another precaution they took, and opened it.

Eyeless Jack pointed behind himself, directing Jeff's attention to the uncouth, masked girl standing behind E.J. with the mannerisms of an anxious animal.

"Um...what?" the confused killer responded.

"She's a runaway Slender proxy." Eyeless Jack whispered.

"I see..." Jeff sighed, "oh man..."

The eyeless youth coaxed Kate to get closer and she hesitantly complied.

"Kate, this is Jeff," E.J. said, "Jeff this is Kate."

"Uh, hi." Jeff said awkwardly.

Kate turned away timidly; it was clear that she was not use to interacting with other sapient beings.

"Jack, I need to talk to you real quickly." the fair killer stated.

E.J. stepped into the house and told the Chaser proxy to wait where she was, in response, Kate sat down on the ground.

Jeff pushed the door shut.

"What the hell man?" he questioned, "What were you thinking bringing her here?"

"I _had_ to, man," E.J. answered, "she had to get away."

"She's a _Slenderling_!" Jeff argued.

"She doesn't want to work with Slender anymore!" Eyeless Jack affirmed.

Unbeknownst to them, their arguing started to wake others in the house.

"How can you just believe that?" Jeff asked.

"Come on," E.J. prompted, "she wouldn't be the first ex-proxy we've taken in, we got Masky and Hoodie."

"Yes," Jeff replied, "after we spent enough time with them to figure out that they could be trusted."

Eyeless Jack folded his arms.

It was then BEN, accompanied by Masky and Hoodie, entered the foyer.

"What's going on?" BEN yawned.

"Jack brought home a stray proxy." Jeff informed them.

Eyeless Jack opened the door, revealing Kate, who was still sitting cross-legged on the ground.

"That's Kate!" Masky uttered.

"The Chaser!" Hoodie added.

Kate looked up and saw her ex-cohorts.

"Brothers?" she voiced curiously.

"How did you find her?" Masky asked.

"Actually she found me." Eyeless Jack replied.

BEN floated in between them.

"Can she be trusted?" BEN wondered.

"Naturally we would trust her," Hoodie said, "but, it all depends on what you guys think."

"Everyone's different," Jeff voiced, "how do we know she's like you guys? How do we know she's on our side?"

Eyeless Jack decided to speak up.

"She saved from the Rake," he attested, "that's how I met her. She said Slender hurts her."

"Ugh," Masky groaned, "that guy's an abusive dick to _all_ of his proxies, the fact that any of them have remained on his side is remarkable."

"You know the only reason they stay on his side is because they're so scared of what he can do they don't want to risk it." Hoodie voiced.

"So you guys believe that she's legit?" Jeff wondered.

"She's never mislead us before." Hoodie said.

"And honestly," Masky added, "we have wondered about her state for a while."

Finally, Eyeless Jack beckoned Kate to enter the house, which she carefully did. As soon as she entered the abode, Smile Dog ran up to investigate her, starling the Chaser, who backed against the wall. Kate remained motionless as the creepy canine sniffed her, once he got her scent, Smile growled then whimpered, the same reaction he had when he investigated Masky and Hoodie for the first time.

"Good dog." Jeff said, rubbing the canine's head as it returned to his side.

"So she can stay?" E.J. wondered.

"I think we better discuss it with the rest of the house before we decide one way or another." Jeff stated.

If Jack had eyes, he would have rolled them.

"Fine." he sighed.

He peeled Kate from the wall, instructing her to follow him. He led her to large the living room

"Don't take it personally," E.J. told the runaway proxy, "it's not you, it's just that Slender Man has caused us so many problems already, everyone's a bit gun-shy about trusting new people, especially proxies."

"I understand," the Chaser replied in her raspy voice, "though in that case, maybe I shouldn't be here."

"Don't say that," Jack assured, "Slender's our problem, not you."

Kate groaned uncertainly.

"Just...wait here." E.J. said, having her sit on the couch.

He then returned to the foyer with his Pasta Pals; moments later, everyone in the house was gathered in the foyer to discuss their new housemate.

"We're bringing in _another _proxy?" Rainbow Slash (Rainbow Dash from "The Rainbow Factory"), "Are you sure that's wise?"

"Yeah," Pinkamena voiced, "don't you think Slendy might come after us if we take away yet another one of his proxies?"

SonicEXE stood up before everyone.

"Now hold on," the demonic Sonic copy offered, "has stopped to think about the possibility that this could all be a trap? This "runaway" could be a spy, or a ruse to make us let our guard down!"

Everyone thought about it.

"Even if that were the case," Hoodie offered, "which it most likely isn't, even if Slender were to come after us, all he could do is assault us. Killing us would defy the laws of Zalgo, and anyone who does that pays dearly."

"What if Slender isn't afraid of Zalgo? Lost Silver voiced, "What if he kills us anyway?" His buddy, Glitchy Red, nodded in agreement.

"We need to stop worrying about the "what ifs"," MARIO spoke up, "we've let the threat of Slender control us for far too long now, we need to take a stand!"

"He's right," Hunter Joy (Nurse Joy from her creepypasta), "we need to stand up to Slender Man, we can't let him push us around anymore!"

Everyone had one final moment of thought.

"So what does everyone think?" Jeff asked, "The girl stay?"

Everyone agreed to the idea, though some were a bit more reluctant that others.

"All right then." the pallid killer sighed, glad the debate was over.

* * *

Note: I'll only be including people from Creepypastas I myself like or are completely familiar with. Some of them I did not know what to call, like Rainbow Dash or Nurse Joy, so I just though of titles that seem relevant to their stories. So in my fics, Rainbow Dash from "The Rainbow Factory" will be called "Rainbow Slash", for all I know, others may have used it as well, and Nurse Joy, from her Creepypasta, will be Hunter Joy. Also, I'll say it now just in case anyone tries to ask or suggest it, I will NOT be using Jane the Killer, I am not a fan of Jane the Killer. I tried to read the "Jane the Killer" story and lost interest hardly halfway through it, I just don't like it or her.

There will be one more chapter after this one.


	3. Chapter 3

Stray Chaser

Chapter 3

Last chapter.

* * *

Eyeless Jack looked back into the living room and found that Kate had fallen asleep on the couch, still sitting in an upright position. It was not all that surprising, running around the forest and hunting people on a regular basis would probably wear just about anybody out.

"Masky," E.J. asked, turning back into the foyer, "when you worked for Slender, where and when did you guys sleep?"

"Where? Wherever we dropped." Masky answered, "As for when? Whenever Slender wasn't around."

Hoodie nodded in agreement.

"Ugh," BEN groaned, "brutal."

"So...where's this girl going to sleep?" Suicide Mouse asked.

"She's _not _staying in our basement." SonicEXE said firmly.

The basement was where the video game Pasta Monsters resided, BEN did not stay down there because he was never a real part of a video game at any point in his life.

"It's easy," Jeff stated, "she stays in Jack's room."

"What? Me?" Eyeless Jack responded, "Why?"

"_You _brought her home," Jeff said, "_you _wanted her to stay, and _you _are the only one who still doesn't have a roommate."

"But she's a girl," E.J. said, "it would be...weird."

"You'll live." BEN stated.

Realizing that the motion was final, Jack sighed and went up to his room to make up a spot for Kate. There were two beds in his room, both of which were pushed together to make up one large bed. He merely pulled one bed away to the other side of his room.

"I think this'll do." he mumbled.

Downstairs, Kate was still asleep on the couch, when she was awoken by Eyeless Jack. He led her upstairs to his room to show where she would stay.

"Well, here we are," Jack said, "it's not much, but I'm sure it beats sleeping on the forest floor."

Kate looked around the room.

"A mine." she exhaled.

"What?" E.J. responded.

"I...I stayed in a mine," Kate said, "cold, dirty, uncomfortable."

Jack's mask hid a look of sympathy.

"But, it was dark," Kate added, "that was good. Can't bear the light, bright light, hurts."

"Don't worry," E.J. said, "it doesn't get very bright here, and it's far warmer than a mine."

Kate threw her mask on the bed set for her, then she took off her dirty shoes and socks.

As Jack watched, the sight of Kate brought back memories of the first time Masky and Hoodie were brought in. Both were filthy and emaciated, and like Kate, their speech was broken, but not as broken as Kate's. Jack guessed that since Kate was "the Chaser", then Slender probably made her to be more barbaric and animalistic, to the point where her human instincts were nearly forgotten.

"Why not take off that filthy hoodie?" E.J. offered, "Looks like it could stand to be washed."

Kate wrapped her arms around herself protectively.

"No, no, no, no, no." she groaned, shaking her head.

"What's wrong?" Jack wondered.

Kate lifted her befouled hoodie slightly to show what she was wearing underneath it, a black tank top that was so tattered and torn it barely covered anything at all. Which explained why Kate did not want to take it all the way off.

"I see," the eyeless youngster voiced, "hold on a sec."

He went to his dresser and dug out an old shirt and a pair of sweatpants, which he handed over to her.

"You can put these on in there." he told her, pointing to the bathroom in his room, "Even bathe if you wanna."

"Okay," Kate replied, "thank you."

She walked toward the bathroom, but stopped.

"J-Jack," she asked, "why so nice...to me?"

Eyeless Jack shrugged.

"I dunno," he said, "I just feel like it."

Kate looked confused.

"I'm guessing you're not used to it." Jack voiced.

"Uh uh." Kate replied, shaking her head.

"No worries," E.J. assured her, "you'll get used to it in time."

Kate smiled weakly and then walked into the bathroom, carefully shutting the door behind her.

Jack inhaled and exhaled deeply, sitting down on his bed, ruminating on everything that was happening. As awkward as the situation felt, Eyeless Jack knew he would have to get used to it. If he could harvesting the organs of mortals for food, than he figured that surely he could get used to sharing a room with a girl.

Kate took a bath, probably the first bath she had in a long time, after which she put on the clothes E.J. had lent her. When she walked out of the bathroom, she found that Jack had already fallen asleep in his own bed. Kate took a closer look as Jack slept with his mask off, his brown hair covering his closed eyelids. E.J.'s mask was left on the floor beside his bed, and Kate was surprised by how unsullied his ashen face was, save for a few scratches that would probably disappear in a few days. Of course she figured that his mask was merely to hide his face from mortals, making them guess what he looked like behind it. Her mask was meant to scare people and hide her scarred face as she charged at and mauled her victims. But now, she would not have to wear it all the time.

"Thank you." she mumbled quietly.

The ex-proxy then slowly crawled into her new bed, carefully laying her head against the pillow, and seconds later, she was out. Eyeless Jack opened his eyelids for a moment and saw Kate sleeping peacefully in her bed, snoring and growling contently in her sleep. Jack smiled, satisfied, before falling asleep again.

Meanwhile, everyone else was trying to go back to sleep as it was only 3:00 in the morning.

"If this comes back to haunt us," SonicEXE called from the bottom of the basement stairs, "everyone owes me ten dollars!"

"Quiet worrying and come to bed, honey." SallyEXE yawned, lying on the black mattress in their corner.

SonicEXE shut the basement door and crawled into bed with his girl.

Upstairs, Masky and Hoodie were in their room, discussing the situation; they rejoiced at the fact that another ex-proxy had joined their side, but they still wondered how or when Slender Man would react to it.

BEN and Jeff were in their own rooms lying awake in their beds.

"So...a new member." Jeff stated.

"Yeah, and girl no less," BEN said, "we don't have many of those."

"Nah." Jeff replied.

There was a brief silence.

"So how long?" BEN voiced.

"How long until what?" Jeff wondered.

"Until Jack and the girl start _boning_." BEN stated.

Jeff thought about it for a moment.

"I give it a month." he said.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking too." BEN replied.

Then they both fell asleep.

Of course, while everyone wondered how long it would be before Slender Man found out that they took in another one of his proxies, nobody seemed to grasp the fact...he already knew.

* * *

I have to be honest, while I enjoyed writing this I felt kinda strange for doing so. Probably because I have no experience with horror stories, even though I would like to write one.

Oh well, hopefully this is acceptable enough as it is.


End file.
